Smallville and Mount Justice
by rnr4ev
Summary: In which Clark Kent from Smallville is transported into the Young Justice universe and Superboy and the rest of the team get to see a different side of not only Superman but also Lex Luthor. *First story so any feedback is welcome*
1. Chapter 1

**Notice, I don't own Smallville or Young Justice or pretty much anything for that matter. Enjoy and review. :D first story w00t!**

Today was not Clark's day, It was just one of those days were everything that can possibly go wrong, went wrong. Clark had been enjoying a cup of coffee with Lex. Lex had been excitedly explaining how he didn't have to cut any of his workers and to be honest Clark was half listening and half pondering over the idea that his parents were aliens.

Clark was just about to leave the small coffee shop he had been drinking coffee with Lex at when, BAM. A guy that looked suspiciously like Lex in a green mechanical suit stumbled out of an ominous black portal. The man smiled and ran straight towards Lex after opening up another black portal with some hidden control on his suit. Before Clark could comprehend what was happening the man had already grabbed Lex and was rapidly disappearing in the black abyss. _I'm sooo going to regret this_, Clark thought as he sped through the portal before it collapsed.

"Did you get everything I asked?" a gruff voice questioned.

"Of course Batman, plus groceries" Megan said as she emerged from the Bioship teleporting the brown bags out with her. Batman just nodded before turning back to Robin and continuing whatever it was that they were talking about.

"Did someone say food?" Wally asked speeding into the room.

"No Baywatch, she said groceries. Now get your butt over here and help me carrying in the rest of it." Artemis retorted coming out of the Bioship behind Megan and shortly followed by Kaldur. Pouting slightly Kid Flash sped into the Bioship to gather the rest of the brown grocery bags.

"Hey, how come Robs didn't have to carry anything?" Wally asked still pouting slightly.

"Because, Mr. West, I was discussing training techniques with him." Batman growled. Wally nervously took a gulp and promptly hid behind Superboy who had just finished carrying the rest of the bags.

WARNING INTRUDER ALERT! A female computerized voice blared out.

"Everyone get into defense mode!" Batman shouted shifting his stance and grabbing a batarang from his belt. A portal opened up in the middle of the cave, expanding slightly and then shrinking back suddenly to reveal an unconscious Clark Kent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is set in seasons 1 of Young Justice and Smallville **

**Disclaimer: I still don't and never will own any of this and as ever this is my first fanfic and a work in progress. Happy reading. **

Lex's POV

I wearily opened my eyes. Blinking back the bright lights I cautiously took in my surroundings. My kidnaper had his back to me and seemed to be in the process of removing the mechanical suit he was wearing. My vision went blurry and I felt slightly nausea to my stomach. Gasping in surprised I clutched my head in a response as if cradling my head would make the world stop spinning. I noted with surprise that my hands were not bound.

"I see that you're awake, sorry about the headache, it seems to be one of the side effects of traveling through different universes." The man stated turning around to face me. The similarities were so outstanding it was like looking into a mirror. The man said different universes, right? So…

"I take it that you're supposed to be me then?" Lex questioned.

"You came to that conclusion faster than I expected, I'm impressed." The man, Lex Luthor answered.

"Well then is there any particular reason that you kidnapped me from my dimension, or is this your way of making a social visit?" I smugly asked, lounging back in my chair.

"Superman."

"What?"

"Superman" Lex stubbornly insisted giving me a questionly look.

"Yeah I heard you the first time, what's a Superman?" I asked, watching as Lex massaged his temple.

"Superman is the reason that I haven't been able to help humanity. He's a selfish demigod that the people worship without realizing how incredibly selfish he is! With Superman gone, I could do anything with my intellect! I could cure cancer and AIDS or solve world hunger, but as long as Superman is here occupying my time I will never be able to do these things! Superman is a selfish loathsome alien demigod and it's time that his reign came to an end!" The man in front of me raged, green eyes flashing in anger. Lex took a few calming breathes and I began to notice the subtle differences between us. Calming down slightly Lex continued speaking. "Superman is the reason I've brought you here. See you can lead LexCorps while I take down Superman once and for all."

**Sorry for any OOCness, the only experience that I have with Lex comes from the Justice League TV show and the Superman Doomsday movie and like one Outsiders comic. See you soon, hopefully next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still own nothing :D **

**I would've have updated sooner but I was having slight writer's block. Again sorry for any OOC. Enjoy **

"So… who do you think the unconscious boy in the middle of the floor is?" Artemis asked prodding him with the tip of her bow.

"Hey Supes, he kinda looks like you." Wally observed.

"Scratch that! How did he even get in here, the place has like as much security as the Hall of Justice!" Robin frowned, furiously typing on his holo-wrist computer. Batman stepped up and layed a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I'm sure we will be able to find a plausible explanation for this once he's awake." Batman replied calmly.

+++++Line Break++++++

Clark's POV

Bright white light streamed into my eyes, temporarily blinding me. I blinked rapidly. As my vision went back to normal, I was able to take in my surroundings. I was lying on what appeared to be a hospital cot in small room with medical supplies. Using my X-ray vision I could make out 6 people that seemed to be the next room over.

"I see that you're finally awake." A gruff voice flatly stated from behind me. Startled I jumped out of my bed and rolled ungracefully onto the floor. I cautiously looked up. A man dressed in some sort of costume was intently observing me and was that a bat on his chest?

"Who are you?" I questioned, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. Sure this guy looked like he had walked straight out of a Halloween shop, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous, or a potentially supernaturally powered bad guy with some sort of attachment to the green meteor rocks from the meteor shower. The man narrowed his eyes behind his cowl and sent me a glare that made my skin crawl.

"I'm Batman." He growled in a low voice and I, I honestly couldn't help it. I snickered and gave him my best award winning smile. The man, Batman, glared at me.

"Are you for real?" I asked my smile faltering. When he didn't reply I added, "Listen, I'm pretty sure Halloween isn't for at least another month soo-"

"Who are you?" Batman questioned abruptly.

"Clark Kent, pleased to meet you, umm Batman." I replied offering my hand. He reached out with a gloved one and pulled me to my feet, before suddenly pushing me back and throwing some sort of weapon at me. Time slowed to a crawl as I dodged out of the way and watched the bat-shaped object spin past me. Okay was this guy for real? It's one thing to dress like a bat but it is entirely another thing to dress like a bat and have bat shaped weapons. Only a billionaire would even have the money to pull something like that off. Speaking of money where was Lex? I pondered.

"How did you get here?" Batman asked as if nothing had happened.

"You. You just threw a weapon at my head and you want to know how I got here?" I replied.

"Yes."

"Well uh, this is going to sound crazy but I was having coffee with a friend when out of nowhere this guy in a weird suit grabbed my friend and opened some sort of portal or something." I sighed carefully masking my facial features into what I hopped was a normal reaction for a normal person who had just seen something completely abnormal.

"And you decided to be a hero and jumped in after him." Batman flatly stated.

"Uh"

"It wasn't a question, Clark." Batman replied.

"So have you seen my friend?" I asked hopefully.

"No. You were alone." Batman replied seemingly in deep thought.

"So can I go now? My parents are probably worried sick about me and I kinda have school in the morning so…"

"No"

"What?"

"You can't go. I have to run some tests to make sure you are who you say you are." Batman ominously replied turning his back to me and walking towards the door. Okay, that did not sound good at all, why would I not be who I said I was? This was getting way to out of hand so I made a split second decision. _I hope I don't regret this_, I thought to myself. Just as Batman opened the door, I sped past him and into… a giant cave?

**And there you have it. I will update again soon if you know, school doesn't decide to kick my butt again. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! Another update! Sorry for another short chapter guys, the next one will be longer, I pinky promise. Also sorry for any spelling errors this came out kinda rushed. :/ **

**Disclaimer: Still own nada **

**Read and hopefully enjoy :D**

Great, a giant cave containing kids wearing spandex. Maybe Halloween really had come early here, either I can't stick around long enough to find out. Running at top speed, I circled around the cave looking for a way out.

"Hiya there! Wowyoucanrunreallyfasttoo?!Noway!Areyoulikeconnectedtothespee dforceorsomething?" A kid dressed in yellow spandex asked, pulling up beside me and matching my pace perfectly. I jerked backward in surprise, losing my footing and very ungracefully falling on my rear. Swearing to myself words that I know Ma would not approve of I slowly got back up. All of the kids were looking at me now. Whelp there goes my plans of escaping.

"How did you…" I started to ask before quickly stopping myself hopping that the kids hadn't realized that I was anything other than just a normal human.

"How did I run so fast?" The kid clad in yellow asked clearly amused. "Well I'm Kid Flash, you know, fastest boy alive, partner with the Flash and popular with the ladies." Kid flashed smirked, flitting around at super speed posing in various heroic positions while he talked.

"Who's the Flash?" I asked genuinely curious. Maybe this kid and I were related somehow.

"Dude! How do you not know who the Flash is? He's like the coolest superhero around." Kid Flash wailed throwing his hands over his head in exasperation.

Alright superheroes? What the heck is going on here? My confusion only deepened when a smaller kid in red and black spandex steeped forward towards me, wearing a scowl that matched Batman's.

"How did you get in here?" He asked glaring." I put my hands up in defense.

"Whoa there I already told that Batman guy how I got here. I honestly don't know anything more than you probably do." I replied hopping that he would believe me. Some of my desperation and confusion must have been showing on my face because a darker skinned teen stepped up.

"My apologies sir, it seems that we have forgotten to introduce ourselves. I am Aqualad. This", he said gesturing to a girl in green, "is Artemis. This is Robin and Superboy." He motioned to the boy who was glaring suspiciously at me and another teen wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with an S on the front. "And this, is Miss Martian." He finished gesturing to a girl whose skin was entirely green.

"Umm, thanks?" I replied uneasily, just where the heck was I and what was with all these weird names and costumes? "I'm Clark Kent and as nice as it was meeting you and my parents are kindof expecting me back at the farm so I kinda need to get going." I informed them backing up slowly.

"I'm not sure if that's an option right now Clark." Batman ominously replied from behind me. I turned to face him questions on the tip of my tongue. Batman beat me to it though. "It would appear that you are from an alternative universe, where none of us exist yet." He explained nodding to the teens. "Until we can find a way to get you back home, you will be staying here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still own nada**

Lex's POV

"Mr. Luther over here!"

"Mr. Luther may I have a word?"

"Mr. Luther what are your thoughts- Sorry but Lex is running late for an appointment so if you don't mind" Mercy cut the reporters off before opening the door of a black limo for me. I massaged my temple with one hand. Running your own business was a lot of work, though it was nice to no longer be attached to a company that my father owns; in fact, I might even consider starting a LexCorp of my own once I got back to my world. Sighing I put my hand down and looked out the window, watching the skyscrapers of Metropolis go by. I never thought I'd miss Smallville, after all it was just a business venture, but I was kind of missing talking to Clark and helping him with his everyday typical teenage problems. I continued to think about Clark and wonder if in my absence he would finally tell Lana how he felt about her, as the limo speed through the city streets.

++++++Line Break+++++++

Clark's POV

"So… your name's Clark Kent?" Robin asked with a knowing smirk.

"Umm yes why do you ask?" I replied warily. I was still trying to get my head wrapped around the idea that these teens in spandex were "superheroes" and had "superpowers" what would I find out next? That I was a superhero on this world too?

"Oh, no reason" Robin said, still smiling widely as if he knew something that I didn't.

"Team" Batman started in a commanding voice, "Your mission for the time being is to watch and look after Clark until we can find a way to send him back to his world."

++++++Line Break+++++

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hey Smallville, are you planning on answering that anytime soon?" Lois questioned pausing by Clark's cubicle at The Daily Planet.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Clark sighed tiredly. Lately he'd been ignoring his phone as much as possible; Bruce was constantly hounding him about taking responsibility for Superboy lately.

"Hello?" Clark tentatively asked.

"Clark—" Bruce started.

"If this is about Superboy I don't want to hear it Bruce." Clark growled out at a low whisper so no one else in the office could hear him.

"This isn't about Superboy. A younger version of yourself from what appears to be an alternative universe has appeared at Mount Justice. I was hoping that you would stop by the cave. "

"Umm okay?" The man of steel blinked in slight confusion. "Wait… is Superboy going to be there?" I asked dreading the answer. Click. The line went dead.

**Whelp, you know the drill, comment and review, sorry for this being kind of a filler chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still own nada…**

"So, let me get this straight, you guys are a covert team of underage superheroes and your mentors are all part of superhero team called the Justice League?" Clark tentatively asked. The team plus Clark, were all sitting in what was essentially the living room of the cave. Kid Flash and Robin were both standing next to a holographic screen that was showing pictures of the Justice League. The former of the two boys had a pointer in his hand while Robin seemed to be just one word away from doubling over in laughter.

"Yep." Robin chirped smirking.

"So any questions?" Kid Flash asked Clark.

"Umm, just one, what is up with Superman's costume?" Clark teased, his blue eyes sparkling with silent laughter. For some reason this seemed to be the final straw for Robin who finally doubled over with a cackle followed shortly by Kid Flash. In seconds the whole team was laughing, even Aqualad let out a few dignified laughs and Superboy released a few tentative chuckles of his own. Sitting back in the green couch Clark smiled as Kid Flash wiped tears from his eyes. Clark looked up at the screen and noticed that next to the picture of Superman was a list of his powers; flight, super hearing, x-ray vision, invulnerability, super speed… wait what? Clark reread the last items on the list, his pulse and mind racing. Clark had most of those abilities; did that mean that Clark could possibly be related to Superman? Or did Superman just manage to get his powers in some sort of lab accident like something out of a comic book?

_Recognized Superman 01 _the computer announced.

Suberboy's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown, Clark gave him a questioning look, but before he could ask Superman tensely walked into the room. Clark watched in confusion as the teens glared at Superman, who in turn stood somewhat awkwardly in the doorway, carefully avoiding their glares.

"Umm, Batman said that I should drop by? Something about a Clark Kent from another universe?" Superman asked with an uncertain look on his face.

Feeling bad for him Clark stood up. "Hi? I'm Clark Kent." He said with a wave.

Can a talk with you for a minute?" Superman asked while giving the team a pointed look.

"Right, right, we were just leaving." Artemis stated, "Come on Baywatch." The teens followed behind Artemis who was in the process of dragging the speedster into another room. Robin stayed for a second or two to give Superman an icy glare, before following his friends. Clark shivered slightly, man if looks could kill…

"So how old are you?" Superman asked shuffling his feet slightly.

"Why would that matter?" Clark replied feeling slightly defensive. Superman sighed and seemed like he was having some sort of mental debate with himself before replying.

"This might sound odd, but in this universe." Superman shook his head and started again. "Uhh, we're kind of related." Superman stated with more certainty.

"Related? Wait so what does that mean?" Clark questioned his mind racing.

Superman frowned slightly before reluctantly replying. "We're from a planet called Krypton, I can't really tell you much more than that without possibly destroying or changing your future when we manage to get you back home."

Clark stared mouth slightly agape in shock. It was one thing to see the small spaceship in the storm cellar but this was completely different. Krypton, he knew where he was from now. Superman abruptly cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry Clark, it sounds like there are some problems in Metropolis." Superman gave a tense smile before speeding out of the cave.

"Wait—" Clark tried to say but, Superman was already gone.

"So what did Superdouche want to talk about?" Kid Flash asked as he downed a batch of half burn cookies that Miss Martian had made.

"Why do you call him Superdouche?" Clark replied avoiding the question.

"Because he is one, he's been a total jerkface to Superboy ever since we found him." Artemis replied flipping her long hair over her shoulder while she fiddled with her bow.

"Found?" Clark questioned curiously.

Kid Flash opened his mouth to reply but Superboy beat him to it. "I'm a clone of Superman, force grown in a couple of months in a tube. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash released me and saved me from becoming a weapon." Superboy's fists were clenched in anger as he stomped out of the room. Miss Martian carefully placed another batch of cookies in the oven before walking after him.

"Wait so why doesn't Superman like Superboy? Is it just because he's a clone or…" Clark trailed off awkwardly.

"Nah it's not just that, he's also afraid that Cadmus labs or Luthor might somehow use Superboy against him." Robin answered.

"Luther?!" Clark exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, Lex Luther, Superman's like biggest enemy." Kid Flash replied, with a mouth full of food. Clark stared at them in wide eyed shock. Miles away Lex had the same look of shock on his face.

++++++ **I was going to end the chapter here but…**

Lex stared at the news in shock. The boy on the screen was the spitting image of Clark Kent, Lex had thought it was Clark until he heard the news reporter, someone by the name of Lois Lane, call the boy Superboy. Lex stared as Superboy attempted to save a bus full of children from falling off the edge of a bridge. Lex's mind flashed back to when he had first met Clark. He could have sworn that he had hit him but the boy didn't even have a scratch on him. His counterpart from this world had told him that Superboy was a clone of Superman and was only a few months old, which probably meant that he wasn't Clark's alternative self from this world. That only left one option.

Clark Kent from this world, was Superman. Clark Kent, his for all intents and purposes little brother was the person that Lex Luthor was trying to kill. _Well, Crap_. Lex thought to himself as he shut off the t.v.

**Wee! Another chapter. Please review. **

**Note: The little brother reference at the end is from a Smallville episode in Season 1 where Clark asks why Lex is so nice to him or something and Lex says that he would like to think of Clark as the little brother that he never had. D'aww. Until next time… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I own nothing. **

**Notice: From now on Lex is Lex Luthor from Smallville and Luthor is Lex Luthor from Young Justice.**

"Hey Wolf." Clark murmured as he absentmindedly scratched the overgrown white canine's ears. Clark was currently seated on the plush green couch in the cave watching as The Team tried to neutralize the robot that was currently doing its best to demolish Gotham University's Gymnasium.

"You should get some sleep Clark, the team will be fine." A woman says from behind him walking towards the couch.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Clark asks gesturing towards the live feed of Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin fending of Amazo's attacks.

"Okay with the team fighting Amazo or..?" Black Canary trails off, sitting down next to Clark on the couch.

"Okay with the team in general. Their just kids and…" Clark stopped not quite sure how to voice the rest of his concerns.

"And they don't have near impenetrable skin like you?" Canary finished Clark's thought knowingly. Clark nodded. "Clark, if you had the ability and opportunity to help people would you?" Black Canary asked never taking her eyes off of the screen. Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt slightly under the impression that this conversation was veering dangerously close to being more like some sort of therapy session or something.

"Yes but…" He trailed off somewhat awkwardly.

Black Canary turned to look at him. "Clark, they may be young, but I can guarantee you right now that Robin could probably take you down in less than 5 minutes if he needed to, and as earlier demonstrated Kid Flash can run circles around most opponents whereas Superboy is almost as invincible as you. Besides they're your age Clark and something tells me that you don't let that stop you from using your abilities to help people."

Clark took another look at the TV screen to see that the team seemed to now be winning the fight, and then glanced back at Canary. "Your room is down the hallway, first door on the right." Canary added smirking slightly. Stifling a yawn Clark staggered up and started to walk towards the hallway before a sudden thought stopped him.

"Hey Black Canary, do you think that you could teach me how to fight better?" Clark asked somewhat tentatively. He had seen Canary wipe the floor with Kid Flash and Superboy earlier and learning how to fight could be helpful in the future.

Lex didn't care what his alternative (and probably slightly evil, if he was going to be honest with himself) self thought, working with a group that called themselves "the League of Shadows" just sounded like a straight up stupid idea. Sure Lex could overlook the obvious illegal weapon trafficking and money laundering that LexCorp seemed to have going on behind the scenes but this…

"I still think their name sounds stupid." Lex scowled downing his drink and going to get another.

"While their name may be slightly overdramatic, they are of extreme importance to The Light and our ultimate goals." Luthor replied somewhat exasperatedly.

"So you're going to trust one plan with multiple variables to bring down Superman?" Lex asked trying not to sound like he was prying.

"Of course not, there are too many variables. For all I know the Martian could have gotten rid of Superboy's programming, rendering the plan useless." Luthor arrogantly drawled while he reorganized some of the files on his desk.

"So what's your plan B?" Lex asked, hopping that he wasn't pushing his luck. This version of him acted way too much like his father and if Lex had learned anything from his father it was how to read and distrust people.

"Let's just say that I have a few aces up my sleeve that while being able to get the job down, might also lead to _doomsday_." Luthor replied smirking. Lex hid a shiver.

"I'm going to turn in for the night; I trust that you're comfortable with your arrangements?" Luthor questioned as he headed towards the door. Lex nodded in response. He had made up his mind. Lex may be considered morally ubiquitous at best by some but, there was no way that he was going to let Luthor get away with whatever his plan was. Especially now that he was sure that Clark was indeed Superman.

**And there you have it. I am so sorry that this chapter took so long **

**Reviews let me know what you are enjoying and not enjoying. Expect some Superboy and Clark bonding in the next chapter. See you guys soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Man I can't believe we let Amazo trash another gymnasium." Artemis grumbled throwing down her bow on the counter.

"Scratch that, I want to know where Ivo managed to whip up another robot." Wally replied, with a mouth half full of food.

"Hey where's Clark?" M'gann questioned looking up from her new and hopefully improved cookie recipe.

"He's training with Robin." Superboy replied nonchalantly, from his position on the couch.

"How do you even know that? No one's seen Robin since we came back." Kid Flash retorted, while trying to slip past Artemis and M'gann grab some cookie dough without them noticing. Artemis noticed right away, slapping his wrist lightly with, M'gann's wooden spoon and rolling her eyes.

"Ouch! Geez Artemis why you always so mean to me?" Wally pouted rubbing his wrist. "Hey beautiful do you want to kiss it better?" Wally added turning to M'gann. Miss Martian was spared from replying from a loud crash and cackling in the main room.

Rushing out to investigate the commotion, they found a rather large vent cover, a confused Aqualad, a cackling boy wonder and a disgruntled Clark Kent picking himself off of said vent cover.

"Umm do we even want to know?" Artemis asked once Clark had managed to dust himself off and Robin had calmed down enough to talk without laughing.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to learn how to sneak around like Robin and Batman do, but well…" At this point Robin apparently couldn't help himself and started laughing again.

"So how did you do?" M'gann asked kindly.

"He's about as stealthy as I am." Superboy answered for them. "What? He sounded like a freight train going through the vents." He shrugged at his team's shocked expression. "Hey Miss M, I think your cookies are almost done." He added before walking back into the living room, with M,gann flying behind him, eager to save her cookies from burning again.

**Woo! So the good news is that my computer is mostly working again so in celebration I wrote this quick little chapter. There should be a full update soon though so don't worry! If you guys have any requests and/or thoughts, it would be totally rad if you would review and let me know :D **

**See you guys soon! **


	9. Author's Notice (Not a story update)

**Hey Guys, sorry its been so long, just wanted to let you guys know that on the upside, my computer was virus free, but on the downside, the hard drive was also completely fried. Fortunately I'm going to be getting a new computer sometime in April, so unless I can manage to borrow a computer long enough to upload an update sooner, I'll see you guys again next month.**


End file.
